¡Me enamore  de una nerd!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Logan tiene una conversación muy interesante con su hijo -¿Sabes? Yo también de me enamore de una nerd, de una chiflada, de un rara-le dijo Logan.- y no me arrepiento -¿De verdad? ¿Cómo la olvidaste?- le pregunto Malcolm sin comprender.-


**Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que aun me falta bastante, pero se me ocurrió esta idea no es un one shot ni tampoco un FF es viñeta, porque es más grande que un drabble y menor que un one shot.(se que es pequeño en relación a lo otro que he escrito, pero creo que dice bastante)**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Me enamore de una nerd! -<strong>

Quinn estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de navidad mientras el resto de la familia hace algunos años PCA había permitido a sus alumnos regresar a sus casas en la época de fiestas para pasarlas con sus familias siempre y cuando se pudiera concretan y si no se podía ellos podrían quedarse en el internado.

Mientras preparaba el pavo sintió como su hijo mayor, Malcolm subía rápidamente las escaleras parecía molesto por algún motivo ella pensó en ir averiguar que le ocurría, pero de la nada entro Logan a la cocina y pensó que sería mejor que el hablara con él, porque esa actitud era típico de un adolescente enamorado.

-Amor-comenzó Quinn.-Porque no vas a ver Malcolm creo que algo lo preocupa ira yo, pero creo que sería mejor una charla padre e hijo

-Creo saber que tiene esa actitud me trae recuerdos- le dijo Logan nostálgicamente.-

-¿Qué recuerdos? – le pregunto Quinn.-

-Cuando termine de hablar con él te cuento –le dijo Logan, se acerco a Quinn la beso y salió de la cocina.-

Logan subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, era obvio lo que le ocurria a su hijo él había actuado de la misma manera hace unos años atrás, pero no creía que la historia se repitiera, si bien a sus hijos le habían inculcado valores distintos a los que le inculco su padre a él habían cosas que nunca cambiaban sobre todo la galantería de los Reese.

-¿Malcolm, hijo estas bien?-le pregunto Logan desde el otro lado de la puerta.-  
>El hijo de Logan no respondía como si quisiera estar evitando el tema y tratando de hacer creer que no había nadie en la habitación.<p>

-Malcolm respeto tu privacidad, pero si no me abres la puerta no me quedara opción que abrir tu puerta-le dijo Logan pacíficamente.-

Logan no obtuvo respuesta simplemente la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso y él se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hijo quien no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunto Logan.-

-Nada no me sucede nada- le respondía Malcolm.-

-Malcolm también fui adolescente, también estudie en PCA y también sé que hay chicas lindas en la escuela se que alguna te debe tener en ese estado – le dijo Logan.-

-¡Es que no lo entenderías!

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto su padre, Logan tenía cierta sospecha a donde terminaría la conversación.-

-Me enamore de quien no debía-le dijo Malcolm, Logan se sentía como un genio, tenía razón era lo que pensaba.-

-Eso me recuerda una historia-le dijo Logan.-

-¿Cual?-indago Malcolm.-

-Una de las historias que cambio mi vida en PCA conocí a la persona más linda del mundo-comenzaba Logan, pero lo interrumpió su hijo.-

-¡Pero papa! Me enamore de... De- respondía Malcolm pareciendo que iba explotar en cualquier momento- ¡Me enamore de una nerd! ¡Me enamore de una nerd! ¡De una chiflada! ¡De una rara! Padre soy Malcolm Reese puedo tener a cualquier chica todas en PCA quieren salir conmigo, pero no, ¡me enamore de una nerd!

Logan observo a su hijo y era recordar como él había actuado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Quinn, aunque su hijo no tenia, porque saber que su madre había sido todo lo que él había descrito respecto a la chica que se había enamorado, además ni Logan ni Quinn les habían contado a sus hijos como se habían conocido y desde cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Sabes? Yo también de me enamore de una nerd, de una chiflada, de un rara-le dijo Logan.- y no me arrepiento

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo la olvidaste?- le pregunto Malcolm sin comprender.-

-Nunca la olvide-le dijo Logan con naturalidad-

-¿Cómo que nunca la olvidaste?-Le pregunto Malcolm sin comprender- ¿Mama lo sabe?

-Si Malcolm, tu madre los sabe- le dijo Logan.- de hecho aun la amo

-¡¿Qué? Amas a otra mujer y estas con mi madre- le dijo un tanto histérico su hijo.-

-Malcolm, hijo no amo a otra mujer amo a tu madre ella es el amor de mi vida, no me imagino la vida sin ella, de hecho te tenemos a ti y tus hermanitas- le dijo Logan con tranquilidad.-

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto Malcolm-

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?-Le pregunto inocentemente Logan.-

-¿De qué?

- De cuando te digo que me enamore de una nerd, de una chiflada, de un rara me refiero a tu madre- le dijo Logan con tranquilidad que su hijo ya no tenía.-

-¿De verdad?, pero yo pensé que eras todo un conquistador cuando estabas en PCA además eso se rumora en los pasillos – le respondía Malcolm.-

-Si hijo lo era mucho tiempo fue así, pero cuando me di cuenta me gustaba tu madre trate de perder ese perfil para comenzar a salir con ella-le dijo Logan.-

-¿Pero comenzaron a salir? Quiero decir... ¡Es una locura! Tú eras deportista y ella una científica no tenían nada en común de hecho ni siquiera me los imagino como amigos!- le dijo Malcolm sin creer lo que le decía su padre-

-Teníamos una amistad extraña, pero eso será una historia para otro dia, pero ahora dime, porque te sientes tan mal que hayas enamorado de alguien como tu madre-le dijo Logan quien hace años no usaba los adjetivos que había usado su hijo.-

-Porque no tenemos nada en común , es raro, anti matemático ¡es hasta un suicidio social! –le dijo Malcolm.-

-¿Pero aclárame algo están juntos?

-¡No!, pero antes de venirnos cada quien para su casa a pasar las fiestas nos besamos- le confesó Malcolm sin creer que se lo estaba diciendo a su padre.-

-Entonces no veo el problema… con tu madre fue igual y míranos ahora -le dijo Logan.-

-Es que no estoy seguro- comenzaba Malcolm.-

-¿La quieres?- le dijo Logan.-

-Si es una locura, será un suicidio social, pero por ella estoy dispuesto-le dijo Malcolm.-

-No tienen, porque saberlo- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Disculpa? Tu siempre nos hablas que hay que estar orgullosos de lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer

Si Malcolm lo sé, pero con tu madre mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto hasta que nos describieron nuestros amigos, es decir tus tíos, pero eso ya es otra historia-le dijo Logan.- Y ahora cámbiate ropa que la cena debe estar lista

Logan se levanto de la cama de su hijo se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada mas, pero la voz de su hijo hizo que se volteara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias-le dijo su hijo.- gracias! La llamare

Logan volvió la cocina abrazo a Quinn por su espalda y beso una de sus mejillas provocando que ella se volteara.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Malcolm?- le pregunto su esposa.-

-Lo mismo que a mi hace muchos años- le dijo Logan.- Cuando hable con el sentí como un Déjà vu

-¿En serio?- le dijo Quinn-

-Muy en serio mi chiflada – le dijo Logan y la beso brevemente.-

Malcolm que veía la escena conmovido nunca imagino que su padre se había casado con una nerd y eso le daba esperanza para que su nerd se convirtiera en su novia y su relación durara un buen tiempo y si podía para siempre, porque hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Muy loco?<strong>  
><strong>¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!<br>Terminado 16/12/2011**  
><strong>¡Reviews plis!<br>**

**KariiHoney**


End file.
